Body boards are a popular recreational and sporting product typically used for riding waves. They are usually constructed out of a dense foam outer shell surrounding a foam type core. It is common practice to also manufacture a reinforcing element called a “stringer” into the interior of the body board, to prevent excessive flexing and potential buckling of the board in the surf. Such reinforcing elements can be cylindrical rods made of fiberglasses other suitable material and are inserted during manufacture into a cavity drilled or molded into the core.
Once manufactured, the rigidity properties of the board are fixed, but it may be perceived as advantageous to the skilled body boarder to be able to adjust the rigidity of the body board to suit different surf conditions.
There is therefore a need to provide a way of allowing the amount of reinforcement or rigidity of the body board to be adjusted after manufacture.